Näiden tähtien alla
by mechu
Summary: Inuyasha ja Kagome ovat ajautuneet erilleen väärinymmärryksen takia. Mitä he nyt tuntevat?


_Näiden tähtien alla  
sua odottamalla  
mä kulutan aikaani uskoen,  
että rakkaus on laava,  
joka kuljettaa.  
Saa kylmän raudankin  
hehkumaan,  
näiden tähtien alla._

Inuyasha istui korkean kallion kielekkeellä. Tuhannet tähdet tuikkivat taivaalla. Täysikuu valaisi metsää, joka jäi välillä kallioiden alapuolelle, mutta välillä se nousi monia metrejä korkeammalle.

Inuyasha huokaisi syvään. Yötuuli vei sen mennessään kauas, kaikkien ulottumattomiin. Samalla tuuli kahisutti puiden lehtiä. Inuyashan korvat kääntyilivät ja poika kuunteli ääniä, laiskasti tosin. Hän mietti Kagomea. Tämä oli nähnyt jotakin, mitä ei välttämättä olisi pitänyt. Inuyasha muisti sen liiankin hyvin. Hän oli ollut kävelyllä, kun oli kohdannut Kikyon. Nainen oli vain halannut Inuyashaa, ilman mitään syytä. Kagome oli nähnyt tämän. Tyttö oli piiloutunut puun taakse.

Inuyasha muisti, kuinka Kagome oli juossut pois. Inuyasha oli seurannut perässä. Kagome oli sanonut Inuyashalle, ettei tämä saisi seurata tyttöä. Sitten hän oli hypännyt kaivoon.

Inuyasha nousi ylös. Hitaasti hän käveli metsäaukealla olevalle järvelle. Sen pinta oli kirkas kuin auringon valo, huolimatta ympäröivästä yöstä. Järven pinta heijasti paremmin kuin yksikään peili, ja joskus vaikutti kuin sen pinta ei aaltoilisi, huolimatta siitä, kuinka raju tuuli kävi. Se oli kaunis järvi, ja taianomainen. Inuyasha oli käynyt järvellä useasti silloin, kun oli ollut yksinäinen, erityisesti pienenä.

Inuyasha istahti kostealle nurmikolle ja kumartui katsomaan kuvajaistaan. Järvestä takaisin katsoi valkeatukkainen, koirankorvainen ja meripihkan väriset silmät omaava hanyoo.

Inuyasha puristi silmänsä kiinni. Hän olisi halunnut unohtaa kaiken, jäädä kellumaan siihen hetkeen.

Hitaasti hän avasi silmänsä ja katsoi jälleen järveen. Kauempana heijastui kuu. Inuyasha katsoi sitä kysyen itseltään monia asioita. Ja joka kysymykseen kuu vastasi.

_Mä palvon sua.  
Ikkunalla katselen sua.  
Milloin rakastat minut vahvaksi?  
Sydämeeni kirjattu nimesi._

Kagome seisoi pimeässä huoneessaan katsellen ulos ikkunasta. Sadevesi ropisi ja pihaan muodostui suuria lätäköitä. Jokaisesta erottui musta taivas. Tuuli oli raju. Se heitti useita lehtiä tielle. Se myös repi niitä irti puista. Kagome katsoi tuota luonnon puhdistautumista ja taistelua ajatellen, oliko hän kenties ollut vainoharhainen. Ehkä se ei ollutkaan sitä, miltä se näytti. Ehkä se oli Kikyon juoni. Tai sitten ei. Inuyashalla oli tunteita Kikyota kohtaan. Rakkaus oli kuin puu, Kagome tiesi sen. Lujakin myrsky saattasi repiä siltä lehdet, talvi voisi pakastaa syvältä, muttei kuitenkaan tarpeeksi syvältä, kevät ja kesä parantaisivat, mutta antaisivat samalla oksille lisää painoa. Aina se kestäisi.

Kagome kääntyi ympäri. Hitaasti hän käveli huoneensa ovelle. Tuntui, kuin jaloissa olisi ollut tuhansia suuria kiviä. Silti Kagome käveli. Hän avasi oven. Koko talo oli pimeänä. Muut nukkuivat. Muilla ei ollut ajatuksia. Muilla ei ollut pelkoa siitä, että oli tehnyt väärin. He eivät ajatelleet aluksi, että kaikki oli jonkun muun vika, ja heränneet äkisti ajattelemaan, että ehkä vika olikin itsessä.

Kagome astui alas portaita. Oli kuin jokainen porras oli ollut metrejä alempana kuin edellinen. Tai ehkä paljon korkeammalla.

Kun Kagome pääsi alas, hän meni ulko- ovelle. Hän avasi sen hitaasti, kuin peläten, että sen takana odottaisi myrskyn sijaan taistelu. Kuolleiden ja väärinymmärrettyjen taistelu. Kaikki tappaisivat toisiaan. Ei olisi puolta. Ainut ajatus jokaisella olisi, että pian se olisi ohi. Pian pääsisi vaeltamaan vapaana, muttei kuitenkaan vapaana. Tuuli olisi vapaampi, elämäkin olisi vapaampaa.

Hitaasti Kagome astui ulos, peläten, ettei vastassa olisikaan maata, vaan pitkä pudotus. Sitä näkisi kokoajan pohjan, jossa lojuisi tuhansia luurankoja, tuhansia ruumiita. Kaikki näkyisi kokoajan samalta tasolta, vaikka putosi joka ikinen hetki. Pohja vain pakenisi.

Kagome käveli kadulle, jolla vesi virtasi kuin villi joki keväällä, vähäisen lumen sulaessa. Hän lähti seuraamaan sitä. Sade kasteli paikkoja. Kagome halusi, että se puhdistaisi ihmisen samalla tavalla kuin se puhdisti luonnon. Puhdistaisi sisältä. Puhdistaisi ne kamalat ajatukset, jotka eivät antaneet lupaa ajatella muuta edes hetkeä, eivät edes antaneet nukkua.

_Näiden tähtien alla  
sua odottamalla  
mä kulutan aikaani uskoen,  
että rakkaus on laava,  
joka kuljettaa.  
Saa kylmän raudankin  
hehkumaan,  
näiden tähtien alla._

Kagome näki edessään puiston. Se näytti kauniilta, vaikka yö petti suurimman osan siitä. Se peitti kaiken ruman ja epäpuhtaan. Kauniit ja iloiset asiat tuntuivat loistavan pimeässä.

Kagome pysähtyi. Tuuli puhalsi kylmänä kuin jää, mutta hän ei välittänyt siitä. Jokin sai Kagomen unohtamaan hetkeksi paikan jossa seisoi. Hän ei ollut varma, mistä se johtui, mutta pian hän kuitenkin palasi kylmään ja kolkkoon maailmaan. Maailma jysähti hänen tajuntaansa kuin kirves puuhun. Se tuntui kamalalta, mutta elämää ei voinut kuitenkaan venyttää eikä totuutta piilottaa. Jokaisen täytyi elää siinä hetkessä, missä eli. Oli se julma tai sitten ihana. Mutta Kagomesta se tuntui hankalalta. Hän puristi silmänsä umpeen. Kyyneleet sekoittuivat sadeveteen ja valuivat sitten alas poskea. Ukkonen jyrähti vaatien järjestystä sateeseen, joka putoili maahan. Pisarat risteilivät taivaalla ja kilpailivat siitä, kuka ehtisi maahan ennen sitä, joka seurasi. Sade yltyi ukkosen yrittäessä yhä vain lujemmalla äänellä käskeä sadetta. Pian itkevä taivas otti avukseen salamat. Ne valaisivat aavemaisesti jokaisen raon. Kirkkaasti ne valaisivat mustana hehkuvan taivaan.

Kagome avasi silmänsä. Hän hengitti syvään. Hengitys vapisi. Itku yritti päästä ääneen, mutta sai vain näkyä, ei kuulua. Ei ainakaan vielä. Kagome asteli varovasti eteenpäin, välittämättä vedestä, joka tunkeutui sisään kenkiin. Jalat kastuivat kylmän veden edetessä kengässä. Pian molemmat jalat olivat aivan märkiä. Kagome ei välittänyt siitä. Hän ei edes huomannut sitä. Aivan kuin hän olisi leijunnut ilmassa ilman jalkoja. Aivan kuin jalat olisivat irronneet, mutta silti kiinni.

Kagome saapui puiston alueelle. Kagome katseli puistoa, joka täyttyi päivittäin lintujen laulusta ja lasten onnellisesta, huolettomasta naurusta. Lapset eivät ymmärtäneet, miten vaikeaa oikea elämä oli, miten se raateli sielua.

Kagome vaipui polvillen maahan. Hiekka tarttui poviin. Se pisteli, yrittäen herättää Kagomea hyväksymään tosiasiat. Mutta Kagome ei hyväksynyt. Hän sätti itseään siitä, että oli ollut niin harhaluuloinen. Tuskin Inuyasha oli arvannut, että Kikyo olisi voinut rynnätä tyhjästä. Mutta ehkä Kikyo tiesi, että Inuyasha oli omassa rauhassaan. Tai että tämä luuli olevansa. Ehkäpä Kikyo oli halunnut, että Kagome olisi lähtenyt siitä ajasta lopullisesti ajatellen, että Inuyasha ei rakastanutkaan häntä. Niin Kagome tahtoi uskoa.

Vesi loikki Kagomen edellä olevaan lätäkköön kasvattaen sitä kokoajan. Kagome hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä. Nyt pääsi myös ääni kertomaan katumuksesta ja siitä, että tuo tyttö olisi halunnut palata ajassa taakse päin ja muuttaa sen, mitä oli sanonut.

Olet osa mua,  
sydän rintani alla.  
Mä kaipaan sua.  
Miks lähdit ja muutuit tähdeksi?  
Sydämeeni jää  
nyt sun jälkesi.

Inuyasha kuunteli yksinäisen tuulen itkua. Lampi seisoi aloillaan. Se vain oli. Monien murheet se oli saanut ja monet asiat se oli kuullut. Ja vain kuu ja tähdet tiesivät asioista. Ja tuo yksinäinen tuuli.

Inuyasha huokaisi syvään. Hän olisi noussut ylös, jos olisi jaksanut. Mutta ei. Jalat eivät kuunnelleet pienintäkään käskyä, aivan kuin niillä olisi ollut oma tahto.

Inuyasha katseli edelleen lampea. Hän puristi kätensä nyrkkiin. Tunteen pomppivat laidasta laitaan. Välillä Inuyasha tunsi vihaa Kagomea kohtaan. Miksei tämä voinut ymmärtää, että hän ei ollut juossut suoraa päätä Kikyon syliin? Ja Kikyota kohtaan hän tunsi myös vihaa. Miksi tämä oli noin vain rynnännyt Inuyashan syliin, vaikka tiesi, kenet tämä oli valinnut?

Mutta suurimmaksi osaksi hänen sisällään vaelsi phjaton suru ja kaipuu. Hän toivoi, että Kagome olisi ollut tässä hänen vierellään, onnellisena. Hän olisi halunnut vierelleen naisen, jota rakasti enemmän kuin ketään ikinä ennen. Edes Kikyota hän ei ikinä ollut rakastanut näin paljoa. Inuyasha olisi halunnut mennä Kagomen aikaan ja puhua asiat selviksi. Mutta Kagome ei varmastikaan halunnut enää nähdä häntä. Hän oli vain juossut pois. Ja hän oli sanonut, ettei enää kaivannut Inuyashaa seisomaan vierelleen. Se, rakkaus, sattui. Se raastoi sydämen sanojen myötä ja vei sielun samalla hetkellä, kun erottiin. Inuyasha tunsi itsensä irralliseksi osaksi, joka vain oli, vaikkei ollutkaan. Se tuntui aavemaiselta.

Tuuli vaikersi puiden oksistossa ja pöllö huhuili. Inuyasha kuunteli sitä huhuilua. Pöllö oli ankea lintu, eikä se ikinä tuntenut mitään. Vain tarvetta syödä, nukkua ja löytää hetkellinen kumppani pariksi minuutiksi. Sitten se jatkoi metsästystä. Armotonta takaa- ajoa jatkaen. Saalis saattoi yrittää karata, mutta tuo äänetön tappaja oli ovelampi ja nopeampi. Aivan kuin rakkaus. Kun sen vihdoinkin kuuli, se oli jo iskeytynyt kiinni. Ja kun se päästi irti, oli kuolleempi kuin kivi. Siltä Inuyashasta ainakin tuntui. Ja niin tuntui varmasti jokaisesta, joka rakasti jotakuta joutuen sitten luopumaan tästä. Ja tästä erosta Inuyasha syytti itseään. Yksin itseään. Jos hän olisi työntänyt Kikyon pois, Kagome olisi voinut jäädä. Jos hän olisi tehnyt sen. Mutta hän ei tehnyt. Hän vain jäi seisomaan aloilleen, hämmentyneenä ja samalla kauhistuneena. Kagome oli nähnyt sen, eikä ajassa voinut palata taakse. Inuyasha tunsi rakkauden jättämän jäljen sydämessään. Se jälki oli kivulias ja poltti ruumiin joka kolkassa. Inuyasha olisi halunnnut mennä ja pyytää anteeksi.

Tuuli kuiskasi yhtä sanaa. Se jäi pyörimään Inuyashan päähän. Kuu katsoi häntä sanoen syylliseksi. Tuuli sanoi kuitenkin mieleenpainuvamman sanan: Myöhäistä. Tuuli kuljetti sanaa eteenpäin kaikille. Kukaan ei kuitenkaan kuullut sitä. Ei kukaan muu kuin hylätty hanyoo. Ja samaan aikaan yksinäinen tyttö kuuli saman sanan ukkosen huutamana.

Näiden tähtien alla  
sua odottamalla  
mä kulutan aikaani uskoen,  
että rakkaus on laava,  
joka kuljettaa.  
Saa kylmän raudankin  
hehkumaan,  
näiden tähtien alla.


End file.
